


I Don't Pick Up My Strays In the Park

by Scribe_de_la_Vie



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU, F/M, Farkle-centric, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Riarkle, assertive riley, pokestop meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_de_la_Vie/pseuds/Scribe_de_la_Vie
Summary: Farkle Minkus chose the right day to avoid his parents.Thank god for poke-stops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I wrote for tumblr (my url is plutomeetsgenius, and most of my riarkle fics are on there) so I thought I'd post it here first.  
> ‘You keep looking up at me from your phone while smirking and I’m pretty sure you’re playing Pokémon Go too but I’m too shy to approach you’ AU. This first part (as promised to @farklematthews ) will have no actual words between them.  
> @farklematthews, I love farkle more than you. I don’t make the rules.

Farkle really needed to cut back on his data usage. It wasn’t that his parents couldn’t afford more – lord knows that they could – but they’d put a cap on it to ‘teach him not to use the opposition’s app’. Minkus Inc. had tried for the last decade to get licensing right to create what was now called ‘Pokémon Go’ but apparently someone had pissed off someone or other and it had gone to Niantic.

He hadn’t been told about Pokémon Go while Minkus Inc. was trying to develop. Something about it being a birthday present for him – he may or may not have been obsessed with his DS as a child, it was easier than making friends. 

Knowing that it was a failure for his father was only icing on the cake, he would have played it anyway.

So, he sat there in the park – near about six pokéstops – and whiled away the hours.

Living in NYC meant never being alone. Living with Pokémon Go meant never having a park bench to yourself.  
He was sitting within a cluster of other teens - all staring at smart phones - and…. like 20 middle aged people? He suppressed a shudder at that, glad that there were no interactions between players in-game.

Farkle spent quite a lot of time sitting there - long after he’d surpassed his ability to have fun on that godforsaken app - trying to come up with excuses not to go home, when she showed up.

There, not five feet in front of him, she fell down in the most graceful way he’d ever seen - like she’d meant to - and somehow fell into a seated position without so much as flinching. She was immediately engrossed in her phone and he had to remember to actually close his jaw before she looked up. She flashed a shy little smile at him before returning to what he assumed to be Pokémon Go.

After that, he tried really hard to go back to his game, but his eyes were constantly being drawn away by her fidgeting. Her foot was bobbing up and down like it was going to fall off. She’d tucked her hair behind her ears so many times that he worried for their escape. A few times when she was concentrating she’d stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth.

It wasn’t that she was pretty - though she was absolutely beautiful - it was that he couldn’t look away. That she captivated him entirely. He didn’t want to be a creeper or anything - though he was getting a crick in his neck from the way he kept ducking his head to avoid suspicion. Eventually he stopped looking at his phone entirely - that is until people started to give him strange looks. He was almost tempted to open snapchat, but…. looking at a girl in the park was possibly ok. Snapchatting the cute girl was weird and inappropriate.

A vibration jolted against his leg and launched him back into reality. There he found the equivalent of cursing from his father demanding that he come home before his dad can “come up with something worse than a data cap”. That didn’t bode well.

He opened up his bag and started gathering up his things before standing and swinging it over his shoulder. Suddenly there was a girl in his face - the girl - and she was biting her lip.

Ok, maybe not in his face, but she’d moved and fast. Suddenly his balance felt off even though he was standing solidly. He opened his mouth to say something before closing it again - as he had absolutely nothing coherent to say.

Farkle ran a hand through his hair and grinned sheepishly, not sure what to do from there. After what felt like an hour of awkwardness - and was probably about three seconds - she stuck out her hand to shake. He’d never really seen another kid do that before, at least not to him. In shock, he took her hand and shook it gingerly. He felt his stiffness melt away as her face broke out into a toothy grin.  
It was a good day to avoid his parents.  
__________________________

“I’m Riley.” Did she smile her words? How was she doing that? It was like she was making light instead of sound waves.

He answered her smile with one of his own and managed to choke out “Farkle.”

Riley’s eyebrows shot up. “Bless you,” she exclaimed.

He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. “That’s my name. Farkle.” At her look of absolute incredulousness, he deadpanned, “My parents lost a bet.”

She brought a hand up to her mouth to cover up a smirk. “Oh, well that’s… that’s something.”

“Other guys are something. I’m something else.” He didn’t really register the words as they left his mouth, but a moment later, he froze.

She cocked her head to the side, “Did you just…”

He bit his lip, “I’m sorry, that just came out.”

Riley giggled and shrugged. “At least that’s an original way to get asked out. I mean it’s better than complimenting my ‘rack’.”

His eyes widened in fear, “No, I didn’t mean -”

“Oh, did I misinterpret all of that staring earlier? Do I have something in my teeth?” The smile never left her face, so he took that as a good sign. Either she was interested - insane - or she was making fun of him very kindly - which was the far more likely option.

He tried not to dig his toe into the ground beneath him as he asked, “So would you want to maybe go out sometime?”

Riley tilted her head, considering. “Meet me here on Saturday around noon.”

Farkle felt hope bloom in his chest. “Should I bring a picnic basket or something?”

She twisted her mouth over to the side and scrunched up her nose in a way which should have looked ridiculous. “No, we’re going for a walk. I like to know the boys I date.” With that she walked away. He gaped after her for a moment before she threw a look over her shoulder. “I don’t pick up my strays in the park.”

It was a very good day to avoid his parents.


End file.
